


你的爱

by Tiffsyyy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: 你的爱给我温暖-/English translation provided/-





	你的爱

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! I hope you enjoy this!! Bout time I filled this tag again; it's been abandoned for weeks. If you're a native speaker, I'm sorry if it seems badly written (do comment on how to improve) and if you're non-native, I've provided translations in the notes below. Happy reading!!

你的爱想浪花  
给我清爽

你的爱想泡沫  
一直一直来

你的爱想萤火  
温暖而明亮  
可是很容易消灭的火  
照亮了我

你的爱没了  
我一直哭  
眼泪想大雨滂沱

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Your love is like the oceans' spray  
> Invigorating me
> 
> Your love are like bubbles  
> Keep on coming, keep on coming
> 
> Your love is like fairy lights  
> Warm and bright  
> But a very easily extinguished flame  
> Illuminated me
> 
> Your love is no more  
> I keep on crying  
> My tears pouring like a heavy rain
> 
> -/-


End file.
